In the early days of amusement and gaming devices, cabinet design focused primarily on esthetic appeal. Coin operated devices looked visually stunning but offered little in the way of security. Even the basic functions of a game were intended to be impressive, such as exposed coin escalators that rotated the coins into the machine as the players inserted them. Today, the quality and workmanship of the earliest slot machines from the 1930's, such as the Mills' Hi Top and Jennings Tic-Tac-Toe are well known, and often imitated by antique replicas. The problem was, these early games had simple cam locks that could be pried open relatively easily with a screwdriver.
The modern coin operated era began with the advent of reel stepper motors, video monitors and bill validators. However, this presented a new set of problems for manufacturers. In the early days, a simple coin was the vehicle that activated play. Today, a casino game has literally become a bank vault. Modern games accept currency of every denomination and in large quantities. This means, at any given time, a single casino game may contain thousands of dollars.
Originally, modern mechanical slot machines almost always had three rotating reels. Recently however, slot machines, both mechanical and video, have begun to commonly contain five or more reels. This trend is likely to increase with slot machines having greater and greater numbers of reels. But while the number of reels is increasing, gaming cabinets are shrinking in size to maximize casino floor space. The solution is a slim and compact cabinet that efficiently allows both mechanical and video gaming machines to be operated in tight quarters.
The issue for manufacturers today is; how to design a game that looks appealing while still maintaining the high security needed to prevent tampering. Steel became the answer. Modern gaming machines are either built entirely out of steel or built out of wood and completely lined with steel. This makes a modern machine quite heavy and at times, difficult to work on. Access doors on gaming cabinets are bulky and sometimes difficult to open or close and lock.
Another issue in a modern casino is drink spillage. Most casinos today allow players to drink while they play. Unfortunately, the players are forced to place their drinks on top of the machine, on the control panel or some other inconvenient location. This can be devastating for an electronic gaming device because a spilled drink can totally destroy the computer circuitry. The solution is to integrate the drink compartment into the door in an easily accessible location that is below the critical circuitry so that if a spill does occur, nothing important is damaged.
Most modern casinos allow smoking. States such as Nevada have passed a “clean indoor air act”, meaning that all smoking players must now go to casinos if they wish to smoke and gamble. This increases patronage of smokers in the casinos but presents an increased problem for non-smoking players. The solution is an integrated ashtray compartment with the ability to actively draw smoke away from the player.
The modern gaming industry has become complex. The games are sophisticated. The cabinets are intricate with many small, interlocking moving parts. But one thing that is sure never to go out of style, manufacturers will continue to search for ways to impress the players while not making themselves vulnerable to the temptation of theft.
RELEVANT PATENTS:4,440,457Apr. 3, 1984Fogelman, Ambrose5,351,176Dec. 31, 1992Smith, Oliver5,813,914Mar. 25, 1997McKay, Dickenson6,290,229Dec. 20, 1999Perez6,958,015Aug. 25, 2004Luciano, Anderson7,267,613Sep. 12, 2003Cole